Mistletoe
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: There are four times Emily gets kissed under the mistletoe and one time someone gets kissed by Emily. Paily with mentions of other couples.


**A/N: There seems to be an extreme lack of holiday fanfiction for Emily x... well anyone... So let's change that! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_The first time Emily got kissed under the mistletoe was when she was thirteen._

The Fields' invited her friends and their family over to her house the day before vacation was to start. Her family always tried to prepare a small holiday party before the winter break. She and her friends were up in her room, listening to some Christmas songs and finishing up their vacation homework… or in Hanna's case, finishing up copying Spencer's homework.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Emily asks.

"No."

"Nah."

"I'm okay."

"Hey, let me come help you, Em." Alison says, getting up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Thanks." However, Emily was having some suspicions as to why Alison wanted to help her.

The two girls go downstairs into the kitchen. Emily never notices the small green plant hanging in the kitchen, but Alison sure does. So as Emily finishes her glass of water, Alison closes the distance between them and surprises her friend with a kiss on the lips. Before the blonde could slip a little tongue in the kiss, the brunette drops the glass in shock causing it to break and get the attention of Pam Fields.

_'Damn it.'_ Alison pouts to herself from not being able to continue in her fun. She exits the kitchen before Emily's mom could see her.

"Emily, what happened?" Alison hears her friend's mom ask.

"N- nothing… the glass just… slipped…" Emily stutters.

Alison giggles quietly as she heads upstairs to the other girls. Poor Emily just makes this too easy.

* * *

_The second time Emily got kissed under the mistletoe was a year later._

Spencer and Emily were at Rosewood Mall buying presents for their loved ones. Emily had already bought a mug with the words _#1 Dad_ on it and a scarf for her mom. Spencer had gotten designer Christmas sweaters for her sister and parents. All they needed to do was buy something for their friends.

"What do you think Aria wants this year?" Emily asks.

Spencer shrugs. "I was thinking we could give her some hair dye. She said she wanted to try something different from pink, maybe a navy blue or something like that."

Emily notices a store in the distance. "Wait, can we go to the 99 cents store? I need to buy some wrapping paper and boxes for the gifts."

Spencer nods in agreement. "Sure."

The two girls head into the store, seeing all the Christmas decorations strewn about. They both go their separate ways, looking for what they need for the holiday season. Eventually, Emily finds some wrapping paper and a couple of boxes near the back of the store. Unfortunately, it was on a higher shelf so she was struggling to get the items. When she gets them, a whole shelf of Christmas items falls on top of the poor girl.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Spencer kneels down in front of Emily, taking the offending items off her.

The other girl gives Spencer a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Unexpectedly, Spencer gives Emily a small peck on the cheek before looking down coyly. "Well, as long as you're okay…" She trails off, a blush present on her face as she helps her friend up.

Emily rubs her cheek in embarrassment, fighting to hide her own blush. "What was that for?" She wasn't sure why she sounded defensive. Emily was just a little confused.

Somehow, the blush on Spencer's face became darker as she reached into Emily's hair, pulling out a little green plant. _A mistletoe._

The two girls avoid each other's eye as Spencer throws the plant back on the shelf… and even as they finish their shopping and visit their other friends; they still couldn't look at each other without thinking about the incident at the mall.

* * *

_The third time was with her first, real girlfriend._

It was the last week before vacation and Emily was thinking about her plans for the night, ignoring her untouched lunch. Her parents had encouraged her to invite her girlfriend and her family over to their house tonight for dinner to get to know each other. To say Emily was nervous was a blatant understatement.

"Em, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Aria asks concerned. Spencer and Hanna were right behind her, seeming to be arguing about something.

"I'm just scared about tonight… I want to make a good impression for Maya's parents. This is the first time that I'm going to meet them and I don't know what to do." Emily rants.

"Okay, first Em, you need to calm down. Second, if Maya's parents are anything like her, then they'll totally love you." Hanna cuts off her friend and states matter-of-factly as she steals one of Spencer's fries.

"Hey!" Spencer is too late as Hanna quickly swallows the fry.

"By the way, your girlfriend's coming." The blonde says, pointing behind Emily.

"Oh god!" Emily gets up, checking over herself hastily. "How do I look?"

Before any of her friends could answer her, Maya wraps an arm loosely around her girlfriend's waist. "Em, don't worry. You could be wearing a wooden barrel and you'd still look better than everyone else here."

"…Or less." Aria and Spencer gently slap Hanna upside the head. The three girls are ignored by the couple.

"Anyway, could I steal Emily for a few minutes? I need to talk to her." Maya asks, grabbing Emily's hand.

"No, it's no problem at all, kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The blonde yells out with a smile as they leave.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria shout.

Maya laughs to herself and Emily blushes, wrapping an arm around the other girl in return. The two girls walk back to Maya's English class, talking amongst themselves.

"You know, you're going to get in trouble if you continue cutting Mr. Fitz's class." The taller girl scolds playfully.

The other girl looks up at Emily giggling. "Can't I spend time with my girlfriend during lunch?"

"Not when you have to learn about iambic pentameter for William Shakespeare…" Maya pouts as they arrive outside her English classroom. "I'll see you next period?"

"Of course." Maya gives her a bright smile before giving her girlfriend a goodbye kiss on the lips and heading to her seat. Emily gives her a questioning look as Maya points above her head. She doesn't even need to look up to know there's a mistletoe hanging above the door.

Emily leaves with a smile on her face after the room interrupts in guys giving the couple catcalls, sounds of slaps from their girlfriends and poor Mr. Fitz having to deal with a rowdy English class.

* * *

_The fourth time Emily gets kissed was actually not the other person's plan. _

Hanna jumps off of the chair looking at the hanging mistletoe with a smile on her face. On the dining table was a simple, yet perfect breakfast for her and Caleb. Those cooking lessons from Emily made the simple eggs, toast, and bacon look so scrumptious that she had to sneak off a bacon piece off of Emily's plate for herself. She made a note to cook something else for her friend later for lunch.

"Caleb, Emily! Breakfast is ready!" She hears footsteps promptly making their way downstairs. Hanna stands perfectly under the mistletoe waiting for her boyfriend to make his way downstairs. The smile on her face falters slightly when she sees Emily excitedly making her way towards her.

"Wow, Hanna! You've really outdone yourself this time." The brunette says proudly, giving her friend a smile.

"Where's Caleb?" The blonde asks nonchalantly.

"He's taking a shower. He said he'll be downstairs in a few minutes and to start without him… anyway, Merry Christmas, Hanna!" Emily says giving her friend a hug.

Hanna returns the hug and gives Emily a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Emily could voice her question, the blonde looks up. The brunette gives her friend a knowing look.

"Romantic kiss under the mistletoe with Caleb?" Emily asks knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Romantic kiss under the mistletoe with Caleb." Hanna concedes.

Emily laughs out loud at her friend's failed plans as she blocks Hanna's playful punches on her chest. "Oh shut up! This is your fault anyway, Em!"

* * *

_The fifth time it happens is actually the first time Emily notices the mistletoe before the other girl._

It's Christmas Eve as Emily struggles to ring the doorbell. She tries to balance the bag of presents on one hand and food on the other. She and Paige were going to spend the night together at the latter's house before Emily's parents returned from Texas for the winter break.

After a few seconds, Paige opens the door and helps Emily with the bag of presents. "Hey Em, let me get that for you."

"Thanks Paige." She says as she heads inside the warm house.

"Just make yourself at home. I'm just making some hot chocolate." Paige says, heading to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. The hot chocolate will be done in about five minutes."

Emily makes her way to the couch and falls back with a sigh. She lets herself take a small nap to the tune of _All I want for Christmas is You. _

"Tired?" The brunette hears Paige ask. She lazily opens one eye, seeing Paige holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here." Paige hands the cup to Emily.

"Thanks. I've just been working in the coffee shop all day and doing some last minute Christmas shopping… remind me to never do that next year." Emily says, giving the cup back to her girlfriend and falling back on the couch face first.

Paige laughs, bringing the cups back to the kitchen. "You should at least eat something, Em. You probably haven't eaten since your lunch break at the coffee shop."

"I am pretty hungry."

"Come on, I already set the table."

The two girls head towards the dining room to eat the Chinese food Emily had bought. A comfortable silence settles in as they eat. Afterwards, Emily offers to help Paige wash the dishes and they go to the living room to watch some Christmas cartoons when they finish.

Emily sleepily lays her head on Paige's shoulder, smiling as Paige hums to the tune of _Grandma got run over by a Reindeer._ After the movie comes to an end, the two girls get up and head toward Paige's room at 11.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch? Let me warn you, I move around a lot when I sleep. I don't want to accidentally kick you out of bed in the middle of the night." Paige laughs.

Emily giggles in return. "It's alright Paige, really." She looks up at Paige's curious, dark brown eyes. "Besides, the first thing I want to see when I wake up Christmas morning is you, Paige."

The other girl's face flushes in embarrassment as the two girls arrive outside Paige's room. She opens the door to her room and let's Emily walk in first. However, Emily stops Paige before she could follow her. "Before I forget… Merry Christmas, Paige."

"Em, wha…?"

Emily interrupts Paige by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaning in to kiss her. The other girl responds by returning the kiss fully, slipping her tongue past her lover's lips. She smirks as Emily gasps out.

The two break their kiss for some much needed air as they head to Paige's bed together. Emily easily slips into a peaceful sleep as Paige stares at her open door. On the top of her door was a small, green plant. Her parents must have hung that mistletoe on her door before they left for work today.

With a small smile, Paige lays back on her bed and hugs Emily from behind, laying her head on the other girl's shoulder.

She leans into the sleeping girl's ear as she whispers the words, "Merry Christmas, Emily."

* * *

**Read, review, fave, etc. and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, you guys!**


End file.
